Cookies
Cookies are the playable character that possess its own unique skill, which is useful to collect coins, run longer, and gain points. Players can buy cookies with coins or crystals. Cookies are available to buy with coins after players completed the requirement to unlock the said cookie. With the correct combination of Cookies and Pets, the pair will be granted an additional ability for players to use. Choosing the pair correctly may help boost the player's score. Grades Cookies are categorized into five grades. C-grade Cookies C grade cookies are the most basic cookies which have no distinctive skill other than giving the player extra XP. There are only two cookies in this category. One of two C-grade cookies, the Brave Cookie, is automatically given to every beginner. B-grade Cookies B grade cookies are an upgrade to C level cookies. They are cookies with basic capabilities which can help boost gameplay. Their powers are considered 'unique' as no other cookie has power similar or close to similar to it. A-grade Cookies A-grade cookies are your average cookies with an stat-modifying skill that could help players boost their scores in the game. It is considered that A rank cookies are much better than B grade cookies, with more energy upgrades and better powers, such as Zombie Cookie. S-grade Cookies The most prestigious of all, S-grade cookies are often considered above average. With varieties of visual skills, using S-grade cookies can significantly boost the player's score. New S-grade cookies are always added in a set interval for the players. There are more than 20 cookies in this category. However, some cookies in this grade may not be much useful for scoring or coin farming, but has a unique visual effects to differentiate the cookie from others. L-grade Cookies These are cookies that cannot be bought and can only be obtained by collecting Mystery Jewels. Other than gaining additional health points from the S-grade cookies, its abilities are similar with S-grade cookies. The letter L is believed to abbreviate the word Legend. List of Cookies Here are the list of cookies available in LINE Cookie Run. Note that most of the S-grade cookies have their distinct abilities. To view what their ability does, you may check their individual page. Trivia *Unlike other games, there are more S grade than C grade cookies, in which usually better grades are in less amounts. However the cost of S grades compared to C grades still holds true. * Most of the Cookies are holding something. The only Cookies that are not holding anything are Strawberry Cookie, Boarder Cookie, Pirate Cookie, Muay Thai Cookie and Kiwi Cookie. * Cheesecake Cookie is the only Cookie that has a mole or beauty mark on her face. * Bright Cookie and Soda Cookie are the only Cookies that has a blush. * Kiwi Cookie is the only Cookie that has freckles. References See also * Pets * List of Combination Bonuses * Blog: So Many Locked Cookies! Help! (by Akrie) Category:C-grade cookies Category:B-grade cookies Category:A-grade cookies Category:S-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+